draco and the little white cat
by Ilovetonyemmettandzoro
Summary: one day a little white cat arrives, a little white cat that will uncover some of draco malfoys most well kept secrets harry x draco WARNING this will contain angst incest non-con/rape
1. Chapter 1

hey right this story just popped into my head and i had to write it down tell me if its any good and if you want me to carry on with reviews :) !

The large oak doors to the great hall opened with a loud creak and everyone stopped, stopped eating, stopped talking, stopped moving and watched as a tiny cat wandered in.

The cat was beautiful, it had soft, smooth, snow white fur, a small delicate frame , it had little ears that twitched every time they picked up little noises such as coughs and murmurs from the students as it passed, its tail was in the air flicking back and forth, its head held high and large round icy blue eyes darted around the room as if looking for something or someone.

Harry Potter watched intently as the cat walked gracefully forward, its soft paws not making a sound as it moved, he watched it as it came all the way up to him and stopped right in-front of him its calculating eyes staring intently up at him.

Great he thought another weird thing is happening to me, why does it always happen to me, he was just about to reach down and pick the cat up

When It gave him a look of disdain before swinging round and carrying on walking.

This shocked some of the students as many of them, harry could tell from the whispers around the hall, had been thinking along the same lines as harry, look its another prophecy for the boy who lived or look even animals love him.

Everyone was even more shocked when they realized who the cat had actually gone too, it had, in the brief break in the silence, walked over too the Slytherin table found Draco Malfoy ,jumped up onto his lap and settled itself in a sitting position its icy blue eyes looking up lovingly into Draco's surprised silvery ones.

Again the noise stopped and all eyes were focused on Draco Malfoy and the little white cat, Draco hadn't seemed to notice this and was staring back at the cat, reaching out tentatively with one slender hand he gave the feline a scratch behind the ear his eyes lighting up as he heard it let out a long content pur.

He was even more delighted when one of his fellow slytherin's tried to pick the cat up and instead of being taken away from Malfoy the cat had made a loud crying noise and held on to Draco its face distressed, its ears drooped and its claws cutting into his skin.

But Draco didn't care about that he'd had worse much worse.

He was just happy he'd finally found something to love, something that loved him and that to Draco Malfoy was one of the most amazing things in the world something loving him.

Blaise who was sitting to the right of Malfoy, told the other slytherin to stop trying to take it away from Malfoy as the cat obviously didn't want to leave and those claws digging into his friends skin must have been at the very least a little unpleasant.

Sighing he turned his attention away from his friend and his new no1 fan, letting his eyes roam about the hall studying each students face as his eyes passed over them, he saw an array of different emotions shock mostly from the slytherin's mixed emotions from Huffelpuff and Ravenclaw and envy from one Gryffindor in particular, harry potters eyes were fixed on Draco and the cat the envy obvious in his piercing green eyes, Blaise smirked a little sadly if that boy, if the boy who lived ever found out about Draco Malfoy's wonderful life then he wouldn't be looking at Draco with envy he'd be looking at him with pity? Shock? Horror? Disgust? Blaise didn't know which but whatever emotion he would show it certainly, wouldn't be envy.

Amongst all the commotion no one, not Draco ,not Blaise ,not even the cat had noticed Albus Dumbledore get up from his seat and walk down to the slytherin table.

Draco only noticed him when he'd heard a slight cough and turned round to see the face of the great wizard, Dumbledore reached out his hand meaning to grasp Draco by the shoulder and pull him into a standing position.

When suddenly there was a loud rather distinct growl as the tiny little kitten jumped off Draco's lap and placed itself in front of Malfoy protectively, then everyone watched, eyes wide as the seemingly harmless kitten grew to the size of a tiger, it looked the same as it did when it was small except its eyes were wild and unpredictable and it now had large, pointed fangs and long, extended, sharp claws. It had lowered itself front legs flat on the ground, back in the air ready to pounce, if it had done that before everyone would have thought it cute but now everyone was frozen with fear.

"Draco"

Draco looked up towards the headmaster who had taken a few cautious steps backwards

"yes?"

"Call It off Draco"

"I don't know if i ca..." Draco was cut off

"You can Mr Malfoy its protecting you, no one else, it obviously thinks Im a threat to you and it wont stop unless you tell it too!"

Draco took in a shaky breath, fixed his eyes on the growling animal then, reached out and tentatively stroked the big cats head, whispering calming words, the big cat slowly stood and turned towards Draco looking a lot calmer than it did before, it didn't turn back into a small cat as it seemed to be still on guard, but after a few more soothing calming words it slowly shrank back down to its original size, he picked the cat up and was turning to the headmaster when it bit him, hard.

Draco couldn't help himself he gave out a little yelp, he put the cat down

Then gripped his arm tightly, he stopped moving ,the world seemed to be spinning, he had a painful headache and for some reason his arse was hurting again.

He was sat on the bench head in hands trying to stop the pain, he saw the kitten out of the corner of his eye as it crawled up to him put its paws on his forearm and then rubbed its head to his purring,

Draco didn't know what happened but as soon as the kitten touched its head to him it all suddenly stopped, the pain went away and he felt normal again the cat was sat on the bench next to him now rubbing its head against his arm affectionately .

Harry was shocked, shocked the cat had gone to Malfoy not him, shocked at its reaction towards Dumbledore but what shocked him the most was the brand new set of ears Malfoy seemed to have obtained, two small little white blonde fluffy ears were nestled in Malfoy's silky smooth locks, they looked a lot like the ears of the cat except they were white blonde instead of pure white, he also seemed to have acquired a long tail of the same colour which was up and twitching nervously

and too his dismay harry found himself finding the small blonde boy looking adorably cute, with his usual cold mask gone and his little cat ears flicking around, his large silvery eyes wide, looking very vulnerable and confused.

Draco had realized two things one his hearing had suddenly become a lot more accurate he could hear the little whispers running through the hall and two he for some reason had the sudden urge to bat and play around with Dumbledore's beard, using all his will power to ignore the beard he looked up at Dumbledore who was looking at him thoughtfully.

"Draco can you come with me to my office please we should probably call your father" not noticing Draco freeze up at the thought of his father Dumbledore span round and headed towards the door stopping to grab Harry Ron and Hermione on the way with Draco following ears drooped, tail between his legs but head held high his emotionless mask firmly back in place, behind him the little white cat following getting itself as close as possible to Draco.

When they got to Dumbledore's office Severus Snape already there waiting as was Lucius Malfoy.

He stood towering over everyone in the room his long blonde silvery hair splayed over his shoulders, his face perfectly sculpted, his cold eyes fixed on his quivering son.

Draco walked into the room the cat in his arms, he walked forward and stood next too his father, they looked stunning but cold standing next to each other waiting for someone to speak.

Draco seemed to have gained control of his ears and tail as they were not drooped anymore they were up and attentive.

Finally Lucius broke the silence "Would someone care to tell me why my son has cat ears and a tail?"

"Well we do not know much about your sons...condition it seems we will have to examine him to determine whether there is a cure and of course whether there are any other physical changes." Dumbledore replied

Lucius smirked evilly "well we can carry out the physical exam now cant we Draco?"

The cat started to growl but Draco calmed it quickly, asking if he could give it too Blaise who he knew had followed silently behind them.

When he came back he heard those two words, the words that he was so familiar with,

"Draco Strip" Draco smirked at the shocked faces of the golden trio as he reached up to untie his robes.

No one would stop him, no one would tell Lucius this was wrong, no one would help him because no one ever did even when he was little no one helped, the only person he loved and trusted was his uncle sev but he knew he couldn't help or stop them when he was passed round the death eaters like a common whore, it would blow his cover, the only thing he could do was give him potions to ease the pain.

Draco knew he was used, he knew he was broken ,he knew was damaged, he knew he was nothing.

That's why he tried not to shake as he stripped down to his boxers praying to god that his father would let him keep them on. He stole a glance at his uncle, he was standing as usual his emotions carefully controlled into a blank mask, but his fists were clenched.

He stood in-front of everyone as his father touched one of the ears and smirked as Draco moaned a little a blush forming on his cheeks "hmmm they seem to be very sensitive don't they Albus you can note that down for your little examination."

He carried on running his hands down the lithe torso brushing a rosy pink nipple on the way down towards his lower half causing Draco to gasp and bite his lip hard his teeth must have sharpened as well as there was now a dribble of blood coming from his mouth and going down his chin.

The blood made lucius stop he gripped Draco by the chin and wiped the blood away with his thumb then slipped it into his mouth forcing it open showing of Draco's tiny pointed incisors "here look Albus here's another physical change he's got fangs now i wonder how they will feel on my..."

"yes i will note that down lucius"Albus said quickly interrupting him mid sentence

Smirking lucius went back to his examination going straight to the tail he grabbed the top and went down to the tail bone "hmm interesting" he smiled picking up Draco's robes and throwing them at him.

"Now we've got to leave Draco"lucius said grabbing him by the arm and leaving everyone stood in shock.

so should i carry on you like it? REVIEW and tell me :)


	2. Chapter 2

Hey heres a new chappie since im ill and have nothing to do review tell me stuff to improve on :) oh yea and some of this stuff is kinda gross so dont read it if u dont like it oh yea i dont like it but ther is a mention of bestiality in this so if you dont want to read that part then well dont :P skip it its near the bottom though!

The room was deadly silent, Harry stood flanked by his two friends and watched as Dumbledore bustled about rustling papers, inspecting objects and muttering incoherent words to Snape, he did this for some time his face a carefree mask, before stopping, seeming to remember that there were others in the room other than himself and Snape.

He set down the old crinkled document he was holding, atop of his mahogany writing desk and turned to the trio clearing his throat " well now that, that matter has been taken care of might i suggest that you go back to the Gryffindor common room and get some rest?"

They said nothing as they made their way towards the door, Harry wanted to say something, to scream, to yell "why?, Why did you just leave him,? Why didn't you stop him,? Why did you just stand by and watch while he did that to his own son?" but he didn't because he knew that if he asked them, yelled at them ,blamed them,

Then he would have to face the truth and ask himself "Why, why did he do nothing?" so he stayed quiet and lead the others slowly to the door glancing at them taking in their emotions.

Hermione, her fists were clenched, she was blinking furiously, he watched as a single glistening tear escaped and slid down her face, she looked up and her watery gaze caught his, he gave a small smile which was returned with more of those salty tears running down her face, crying silently.

Gulping back his own tears he turned to Ron, Ron wasn't crying, he wasn't angry, he wasn't blocking everything out, he was disgusted, his face betrayed him, if he was trying to hide it, his features were twisted into a repulsed sneer and his gaze at Harry, was more of a harsh stare with no promise of sympathy for Draco.

Harry was snapped out of his thoughts, by a deafening roar, the cat, after all that had happened he had completely forgotten about it, they ran the last few steps to the door and flung it open, revealing Blaise looking very dishevelled, his robes a little torn and his arms held out in front of him trying to pacify the raging beast with cool, calming words. The group of six were quick to form a circle around the cat, the professor and headmaster surveying the situation trying to determine the best course of action.

Blaise's words failed to soothe the cat, as it was becoming more and more anxious with every second that went by, its icy blue orbs flicking around the circle of wizards trying to register which one had endangered Draco.

Finally after pacing quickly back and forth, stopping and starting, the feline came to a halt in front of Snape its claws and fangs receding so it like an over grown cat, its head lifted to meet Snape's gaze and a brief moment of understanding passed between them, they were both frustrated and trapped, neither of them could protect the one they loved.

Seeming to find some kind of comfort in the fact that someone else was just as powerless to help Draco as it was, the cat moved forward rubbing the length of its body against Snape as if trying to console him as well as itself, after this the cat padded over to Harry, its large paws hardly making a sound as they pressed to the stone cold floor.

When Harry looked into the cats eyes he saw a look a look that he knew all too well, the cat thought he could do it, it thought that Harry could save Draco and he didn't know maybe he could, but before they did anything they had to figure out exactly what was going on and to figure that out they had to wait for Draco.

So that's what they did, Blaise took the big cat whom had refused to shrink back down to its normal size, up to Draco's room and the others went back to their quarters, then they all waited.

Draco was in his cell again, those four walls trapping him, keeping him confined like an animal, Draco snorted at that, he was an animal,

I was an animal even before I gained these new...accessories he thought smirking to himself, he couldn't remember a day he wasn't being used, beaten or bruised he was beginning to wonder whether there were any , if Snape was conjuring up all the stories about his childhood to try and make him forget just for a second were he was.

Draco thought a lot, because that's what you do when your alone and you have nothing but your own company, you think, that was the worst thing about Draco's dark, dimly lit cell, his mind wouldn't stop looking back, not matter how many times he screamed out, shrieking, crying, never once did those memories leave, memories he couldn't escape, even in his dreams.

The Dreams were the worst the most vivid, the most terrifying he felt it all,

the men, the death eaters, his father, all of them touching him whispering seductive words in his ear, stripping him feeling every fibre of the fabric as he watched it slide off his skin.

He hated waiting too, waiting was bad, wondering who was going to have him that night, he preferred some to others and he only knew a few of their names so he made up his own names for them, depending on what they liked to do to him when fucking him, there was needles ,fire ,knives ,Wolves and pain there were many others but these 5 were the ones he hated the most.

Fire, fire liked to burn he liked to watch Draco writhe in pain as he dripped scalding hot wax down his torso grinning maniacally, burning him then toying with his nipples making him moan then causing him pain, fire liked to mix pain with pleasure just like the others did. He didn't like fire.

Needles, needles liked to catch him off guard, he would indulge Draco make him feel good, he would play with him, needles liked toys, he liked cock rings and vibrators he had fun making Draco want release so badly that he'd beg for it, he liked to make Draco beg, but the worst thing about needles was he liked to stab, he liked to stab millions of little needles into Draco over and over it didn't matter at what time or where they were, there was always needles. He didn't like needles.

Knives, knives liked to watch Draco, he liked it when Draco sat on top of him and rode him, he liked to stroke Draco's silky blonde hair tell him he was beautiful, but knives also had an obsession with blood, he loved the contrast the dark red liquid against Draco's porcelain skin, he loved to watch Draco bleed but what's more he loved to cut him, he would slash cuts down his torso and watch as red blood oozed out of them, watching it trickle down his body before leaning down lapping and sucking at the cuts causing Draco even more pain. He didn't like Knives

Wolves, wolves wasn't the only one that fucked Draco when he saw him, because wolves had pets, large, panting, snarling, wolves that did whatever their master bid them to, wolves liked to tie Draco up and watch as his pets drove themselves into Draco often biting and scratching him in the process before he went and did the same, wolves liked to watch, he sometimes got his pets to lick Draco to play with his body like a human would. He didn't like wolves.

Pain, pain liked to praise Draco, he liked to tell Draco he loved him and sometimes he just held him, pain was the only one who prepared him before using him, the only one who touched him without hurting him, the only one who sometimes managed to actually make Draco want it in his mind as well as his body, pain didn't hurt him, pain didn't give him something he was familiar with, pain was the worst.

He hated pain.

There was a loud scrape of the metal doors to his cell being opened. Draco was whipped out of his thoughts, one of them was here for him but which one would it be...

so wat do u think this was a real quick chapter REVIEW! :) and can you think of a name for the cat i really need one calling it the cat and it all the time is annoying but im crap at names (its a boy cat any suggestions?)please do not kill me for the bestiality thing!


End file.
